Following in His Footsteps
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Ishida Mitsunari comes back from his daily work out and finds something he just can't ignore. Hanbei x Hideyoshi and Hanbei x Mitsunari. YAOI. RATED M FOR A REASON.


It was just after dusk as Ishida Mitsunari walked in from training. He wiped sweat from his brow with a towel. He walked calmly towards his room after a long day of physical training like always. Everything about this was the same. He would grab the same night yukata, place his armor and swords in the same place in his room. He bathed quietly in the same wooden tub and smoked opium from the same pipe before heading off to bed.

He shuffled down the hall covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. Tomorrow was another long day of training. He had to be the best. After all, Hideyoshi had high hopes for him. He smirked to himself sliding open his door to rest for the night.

"Hideyoshi-sama…"

Mitsunari heard his master's name from somewhere down the hall. He stood back from the door and walked quietly towards where he heard the voice.

Hanbei's room was down in this direction. Mitsunari made to turn the corner when he saw something moving in the dark.

"Ah..!"

Mitsunari's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Hideyoshi's body covered his tactician's against the castle wall. His lord's lips traveled down Hanbei's neck as he whispered sweet words into the other man's ear making Hanbei blush and squirm.

" I need you Hanbei. Stay with me tonight." Hideyoshi whispered against the back of Hanbei's neck. Hanbei's body arched into Hideyoshi's touches, one of his large hands sneakily crept inside his loose yukata and was making him feel ever oh so pleasant.

"No no…I..I couldn't.." Hanbei bit his lip feeling his nipple being twisted hard by Hideyoshi and whimpered. "It is not in your best interest."

"You are my best interest, Hanbei."

Mitsunari watched them gaze into each other's eyes a long moment before they were a hot mess in the hall full of kisses and searching hands. They backed into Hanbei's room leaving the door wide open. Mitsunari couldn't believe this. His lord and his tactician were fooling around right in the hall. Mitsunari began to wonder how many other times this sort of thing went on after dark.

"N-no Hideyoshi! Don't do that!" Hanbei whimpered while watching his lover prepare him with the strong muscle in his mouth. Hanbei's body wracked with pleasure on the floor.

"Ah! Hah..Hide..Hideyoshi!" Oiled fingers entered Hanbei's opening between his legs.

Mitsunari covered his mouth watching the two men in the room. From where he stood he could see Hideyoshi's fingers moving inside Hanbei's body.

The white haired tactician's hips jerked. Needy moans met both Hideyoshi and Mitsunari's ears. Mitsunari saw his lord grin wickedly down at Hanbei. Those fingers were removed and Hideyoshi's hands were on Hanbei's hips. Hanbei looked frantic as his two small hands opened his lord's yukata.

"Can you put it in yourself?" Hideyoshi wore a smirk seeing the blush that rose to Hanbei's face at the question.

"Hideyoshi-sama…"

Mitsunari witnessed the very private scene of Hanbei guiding Hideyoshi's massive cock into his hole. Every whimper Hanbei made went straight to Mitsunari's groin. He couldn't stop watching.

Only being able to put the tip in himself, Hideyoshi was generous enough to guide the rest of his member inside his little tactician. They both moaned out. Hanbei's arms went around his lord's neck as they began moving together. Each thrust Hideyoshi made into Hanbei he would give a deep groan.

"That oil..ngh..did the trick…you can hear it can't you?" Mitsunari heard his lord say. It was true. He could hear the slick smacking sounds of their love making even from where he stood.

"D-don't say something -ah!- like that!" Hanbei was a whimpering mess. He left sweet kisses on Hideyoshi's face only encouraging his lord to move faster.

Hideyoshi could only chuckle at how cute the other man was being. Grabbing his hips he switched the angle into a position he knew would have his tactician melting beneath him.

A ragged breath escaped Hanbei's lips feeling Hideyoshi prodding deeper inside.

"Yes…!Hide-Hideyoshi…!" Hanbei shook with pleasure.

"Hn..did I find it?" Hideyoshi grinned moving into that same spot and kissed his tactician full on the mouth swallowing all the sweet noises from his lover.

Hanbei pulled away catching his breath. "H-Hideyoshi! I'm..s-so close.." He moaned feeling Hideyoshi strike that spot inside him again.

"Cum, Hanbei…please do it."

Mitsunari watched their movements become frantic. Hideyoshi stroked Hanbei's weeping member as he kissed him.

"Nghmm-Auh!" Hanbei cried out cumming into his lord's hand.

Hideyoshi gave a stifled moan releasing into Hanbei's tight core.

"Hideyoshi.." Hanbei's hands held his face close and they kissed.

Hideyoshi held his tactician for a while as they talked tiredly and smiled at each other.

Mitsunari grew jealous. Hideyoshi was his lord too! He desired this attention from both of them.

Hideyoshi was putting his yukata back on now. Mitsunari decided it was best to hide. His lord was leaving Hanbei's room. He watched him glance back at Hanbei with a smile and a good night before sliding the door shut and retiring to his own room.

Mitsunari glared at the door to Hanbei's room. He could tell there was still a candle lit inside. He slid the door open and walked in glaring at Hanbei.

Hanbei looked surprised to say the least.

"Ishida-san? What are you doing here so late?" Hanbei pulled up the shoulder of his loose yukata but it just slid right back down. He was smoking from a golden pipe.

"I couldn't sleep." Mitsunari grunted and gave Hanbei a look. Hanbei sat the pipe down.

"I see." Hanbei looked a little nervous. Mitsunari smirked. He _should _feel nervous.

Mitsunari sat down by Hanbei on his mat and Hanbei looked a little surprised. He saw the grin on Mitsunari's face and a pit formed in his stomach.

"Ishida-san..?"

"I saw you tonight. With lord Hideyoshi."

Hanbei looked taken aback. He heart raced in his chest and he looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nonsense!" Mitsunari seethed with anger and grabbed his higher ups neck in a hard grip. Hanbei struggled looking at Mitsunari.

"I saw both of you, right here in this room. You should really keep your door shut if you don't want others to find out." Mitsunari's face was close to his and he didn't quite like the look the younger was giving him. Hanbei looked fearful at the other silver haired man. He always did have a foul temper, but this was the first time it was directed at him.

"What..what do you want, Ishida-san? What will make you keep quiet about what you saw tonight?" He asked begrudgingly. Mitsunari grinned and pushed Hanbei back on his mat.

"I..want this." Mitsunari was over him in a second undoing the sloppy yukata on Hanbei's body. Hanbei gasped catching Mitsunari's arm.

"Stop it."

Mitsunari growled slapping Hanbei's hand away resulting in Hanbei putting up even more of a struggle. Mitsunari used the belt of the yukata to tie Hanbei's wrists together and held him down to whisper menacingly in his ear.

"I have to go wherever Hideyoshi-sama has been." Mitsunari's hand traveled over his pale chest dipping between his legs making him shiver.

"I have to explore where ever Hideyoshi-sama has explored!"

Hanbei let out a cry feeling that hand encase his flaccid member and stroke him to a hardness.

"Nn-no! Ishi- Mitsunari, you don't-you don't understand!" Hanbei whimpered out.

Mitsunari grinned feeling pre-cum cover his hand. He understood enough. It was fun watching Hanbei twist under him helplessly and he was sure his lord thought the same.

Hanbei jolted to attention feeling Mitsunari's fingers poking at his hole and he struggled.

"Stop that!" Despite his words, his legs were trembling from the still sensitive area being touched. Mitsunari held his hip in a bruising grip and Hanbei yelped holding still.

Hearing Hanbei let out a shuddered breath, he withdrew his fingers pulling out with him sticky cream left over from Hideyoshi.

"This is Hideyoshi-sama's, isn't it?" Mitsunari held it up for Hanbei to see. He quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Mmm.."

Hanbei glanced back hearing Mitsunari make a pleased noise and watched the other licking the semen and juices off his fingers. His face turned beet red.

"Mitsunari, that's disgusting!"

Mitsunari smirked. "I bet you've done more disgusting things than this with our lord."

Hanbei looked even more ashamed.

"then I have to do it too." Mitsunari flipped the tactician over propping his hips up with both his hands.

"Ishida-san, please don't!" Hanbei trembled at the thought of the other forcing himself inside his body.

He gasped at the unexpected sensation of something wet sliding over his hole. He quivered.

"Mitsunari, stop it.." Hanbei protested weakly and whined feeling that tongue push inside.

"Ha..!" Hanbei panted unable to resist the feeling of being eaten out. Mitsunari tongued his ass licking up the remnants from his and Hideyoshi's coupling. It was disgusting but an incredible turn on for Hanbei. It was unimaginable to think that Mitsunari would go as far as to suck Hideyoshi's cum from his ass. Hanbei's hips bucked each time Mitsunari licked inside those walls. He grinned moving his tongue inside just to watch Hanbei struggle with himself. Hanbei was drooling against his mat rolling his hips back against Mitsunari's face. It felt so good and he was so close too.

"M-Mitsunari.." One more flick of that tongue and he knew he'd be finished.

Mitsunari laughed pulling away and slapped Hanbei's cheeks.

"Look who's suddenly so willing? Is this how it is when ever you are with Hideyoshi-sama?"

Hanbei shook as Mitsunari turned him back over onto his back. He watched Mitsunari undress.

"Or maybe I'm a bit better than he is at this sort of thing?" Mitsunari licked his lips for emphasis and tossed his own yukata away.

Hanbei wasn't completely repulsed by Mitsunari. He was a handsome man even though he was as lithe and lanky as himself.

Mitsunari looked around the room.

"Hey…where's that oil?"

Hanbei immediately turned red. He even knew about the oil. He wondered just how long Mitsunari watched him and Hideyoshi. Hanbei glanced over to a small pouch by his pipe and Mitsunari got the hint quickly pulling it out.

Hanbei whined pathetically watching Mitsunari slather his cock in the oil. He spread his legs wide offering himself to Mitsunari.

"Hideyoshi said this made it better, right? Hah. We'll see." Mitsunari turned Hanbei's hips so he could lift one of his legs over his shoulder while he straddled the other. Hanbei blushed looking up at Mitsunari as he pushed himself inside.

"Oh…" Hanbei shuddered at the feeling.

"Shit!" Mitsunari growled feeling the tight heat around him and bucked inside the other man.

"Mitsunari..!" Hanbei called out weakly and felt the other thrust hard into him in response.

Mitsunari moved his hips pushing himself inside that wet hole. He used Hanbei's leg on his shoulder as leverage keeping the other man in place.

"Damn it..ah.." He himself was starting to blush. Hearing Hanbei's small noises was enough to help get him off at this point.

He moved faster into Hanbei and watched the other man struggle to catch his breath. He fully enjoyed this spectacle of him fucking his own senpai.

Hanbei was like a wet dream. He moaned sweetly as he begged for more. His soft body was just what Mitsunari needed. He firmly gripped the thigh on his shoulder giving Hanbei a few more hard quick thrusts before cumming as he pumped himself in and out making a mess on Hanbei's body and the mat under them. He bit down into the thigh on his shoulder as a growled out his pleasure. Hanbei came hard in spurts choking on a moan.

Mitsunari pulled out and dropped Hanbei's leg watching the man roll onto his back. They were both panting hard. Mitsunari leaned over on wobbly arms and undid the tie around Hanbei's wrists, their faces meeting.

His lips. Hideyoshi had been there too. Mitsunari kissed them surprisingly softly and Hanbei let out a small noise touching Mutsunari's chest gently. There was a quiet moment where Mitsunari looked over Hanbei before he got up and slid his yukata on.

"Good night, Hanbei-sama." Mitsunari grinned mimicking Hideyoshi from earlier and left closing the door.

"Mitsunari..why?"Hanbei covered himself with his yukata.

He wouldn't ever understand Mitsunari.


End file.
